


Résurrection automnale

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/M, Siblings, Virus, de Martel Siblings, i love these two
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Sa cadette tanguait d’un pied sur l’autre, avait baissé le regard depuis qu’il s’était adressé à elle et se tripotait les mains.
Relationships: Aurora de Martel & Tristan de Martel





	Résurrection automnale

**Author's Note:**

> The originals ou plutôt ici la fratrie de Martel appartient à Julie Plec. Basé sur le prompt “Are you tired? Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.”

Tristan lisait tranquillement un livre dans le salon de leur maison de campagne, qui était plus un château qu’une maison puisqu’il s’agissait du château de Chenonceau et qui appartenait à la famille de Martel depuis plusieurs générations, lorsqu’il sentit une paire d’yeux braquée sur lui. 

« Aurora, que puis-je faire pour toi ma chère petite sœur ?

Sa cadette tanguait d’un pied sur l’autre, avait baissé le regard depuis qu’il s’était adressé à elle et se tripotait les mains. Elle était anxieuse et cela l’intrigua, qu’allait-elle bien pouvoir lui annoncer pour se mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Tristan, je voudrais que nous allions nous promener dans le parc, dit-elle timidement.

Se balader, évidemment il aurait dû s’en douter, Aurora avait attrapé le coronavirus lorsque la pandémie s’était déclarée en France. Elle n’avait pas su qui lui l’avait transmis mais elle était restée alitée longtemps, pendant des mois elle avait été fatiguée et n’avait pas eu la force de quitter son lit. Tristan était resté avec elle, confinement oblige, et puis de toute façon son travail de trader pouvait s’effectuer à distance, il n’avait pas besoin de se rendre au bureau. 

-Rory je ne sais pas, il est peut-être encore un peu tôt, cela ne fait que deux semaines que tu es complètement rétablie et que tu n’as plus de séquelles physiques, tu devrais probablement patienter encore un peu avant de sortir. 

-Tristan je t’en supplie, je n’ai pas quitté le château depuis des mois, je n’ai pas pu sentir le parfum des fleurs du parc au printemps, je n’ai pas pu aller lire dans le verger comme je le faisais les étés précédents. Je n’ai vu que les quatre murs de ma chambre, la maison a été mon seul décor et mise à part toi, ma seule visite a été celle du docteur. S’il te plaît Tris, laisse-moi m’aérer un peu, l’implora-t-elle en venant s’asseoir à côté de lui.

Le blond hésitait, sa cadette avait toujours eu la santé fragile et il avait vraiment eu peur de la perdre à cause de ce maudit virus, il ne voulait donc pas prendre le risque de la mettre en danger. D’un autre côté il comprenait le désir de la jeune fille de prendre l’air et de changer de cadre ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. 

-Tristan, mon grand frère chéri, dis-oui s’il te plaît.

-Tu me promets de t’habiller chaudement et de rentrer lorsque tu auras froid ou que tu seras lasse.

-Oui oui, je te le promets, je te le jure, affirma-t-elle en se trémoussant sur le canapé.

-Alors d’accord, allons-y,finit-il par céder.

-Merci grand frère !, s’exclama-t-elle en lui faisant un bref mais tendre câlin.

Elle se releva d’un bond, de crainte qu’il change d’avis et se précipita dans le couloir afin d’aller récupérer son manteau. Il sourit, amusé de la voir se comporter comme une enfant alors qu’elle avait vingt ans. Il se leva à son tour et la rejoignit, il prit son manteau qu’elle lui tendait pour gagner du temps et il l’enfila.

-Mets ton écharpe, déclara-t-il.

-Mais Tristan il ne fait pas froid, répliqua-t-elle.

-Rory si tu veux aller te promener tu enroules ton écharpe autour de ton cou ou bien je retourne m’asseoir et je vais reprends mon livre là où je me suis arrêté, la menaça-t-il.

Elle soupira longuement en signe de contestation mais elle décrocha la fameuse écharpe et la plaça autour de son cou. 

-C’est bon là on peut y aller ?, lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, contrariée. 

-Nous pouvons y aller oui en effet, confirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Ils quittèrent donc leur résidence secondaire et se mirent à marcher en direction de la forêt environnante. Il faisait beau, le soleil brillait et quelques oiseaux chantaient. Le frère et la sœur se promenaient lentement, profitant de ce moment à l’air libre, Aurora entrecoupait ses pas par quelques mouvements de danse, elle souriait car pour la première fois depuis des mois elle était vraiment heureuse, elle semblait oublier cette vilaine maladie qui lui avait volé plusieurs mois de sa vie. Tristan, malgré son inquiétude, devait avouer qu’il préférait la voir dans cet état, rayonnante et légère, celle qu’elle avait toujours été. 

« J’avais presque oublié à quoi ressemblait la nature, avoua-t-elle à un moment les larmes aux yeux.

Ils étaient seuls au milieu de ce paysage coloré et silencieux que seuls les chants d’oiseaux et les pas d’animaux sauvages troublaient. Aurora en avait souvent rêvé pendant sa convalescence, et elle avait d’ailleurs longtemps cru qu’elle ne reverrait jamais l’extérieur et en particulier la beauté des alentours de leur demeure. 

-N’y penses plus ma Rory, c’est du passé, tu es guéries à présent, la réconforta son aîné en la prenant dans ses bras. 

-J’ai eu si peur de mourir, je me sentais si faible et les jours défilaient sans que je ressente le moindre changement, continua-t-elle en posant sa tête contre la poitrine du blond. 

-J’ai eu peur moi aussi tu sais, je te voyais dans ton lit, le regard las et privée de ta gaieté habituelle, je ne pouvais rien faire pour te guérir et je redoutais que tu me quittes, lui confia-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille. 

-J’espère ne jamais revivre ça, murmura-t-elle timidement. 

-Tu n’as rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité ici, loin de la ville et du monde il ne peut rien t’arriver, je te le promets, affirma-t-il sûr de lui en lui caressant les cheveux. 

-Juré ?, demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui-même

-Juré, lui répondit-il en la regardant à son tour. 

Elle esquissa un petit sourire avant de lentement se reculer et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. 

-Il commence à se faire tard, rentrons, tu veux bien ?, lui proposa-t-il. 

-D’accord. 

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et se mirent à marcher en direction du château. Ils s’étaient enfoncés loin et Tristan remarqua au bout de quelques minutes que sa cadette avançait plus doucement que lui. 

-Tu es fatiguée, n’est-ce pas ?, devina-t-il. 

-Un peu mais je vais bien, le tranquillisa-t-elle. 

-Aurora, monte sur mon dos, je vais te porter le reste du trajet, dit-il en s’accroupissant. 

-Tristan, je n’ai plus cinq ans, je peux marcher toute seule, refusa-t-elle. 

-Tu as besoin de te reposer, tu ne dois pas faire trop d’efforts d’un coup, insista-t-il en ne bougeant pas. 

-Je suis trop lourde, je vais te faire mal, signala-t-elle. 

-Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, tu es aussi légère qu’une plume, la contredit-il. 

A court d’arguments et ayant malgré tout envie de se faire porter, elle se rapprocha de lui, agrippa ses bras autour de ses épaules et plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de la taille de son grand frère. Ce dernier attrapa le dessous de ses jambes afin de la maintenir en position. 

-Tu es bien installée ?, se renseigna-t-il. 

-Parfaitement oui, confirma-t-elle. 

-Très bien alors allons-y. »

A chaque nouveau pas qu’il faisait, elle se sentait de plus en plus envahie par le sommeil, elle lutta autant qu’elle pu, désirant profiter au maximum de ce paysage qui lui avait tant manqué, mais due bientôt abdiquer. Elle positionna sa tête sur l’épaule droite de Tristan et ferma les yeux, bercée par les bruits de la nature et par le rythme de marche du garçon, elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans l’inconscience. Sa vie reprenait, après avoir été en suspens pendant des mois, et à partir de maintenant tout irait mieux.


End file.
